


他与他的关系性 Association翻译 原作:SheenaWilde

by yhxyssp



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning After, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles和Haytham在绿龙酒馆安排了一次会面。不过一如往常，Thomas Hickey也在那里喝着酒打发时间。Charles可不喜欢那家伙，他总能惹恼Charles。</p>
            </blockquote>





	他与他的关系性 Association翻译 原作:SheenaWilde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Association](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789857) by [SheenaWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde). 



> 原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5789857   
> 非常感谢原作者的文章和授权 Many thanks for the original author SheenaWilde~❤

Charles走进酒馆，停步在那条走廊。他和Haytham约好了十分钟后在此会面。这里，Johnson或者Church常常会一起喝着酒讲着故事，有时候还有Pitcairn。当然了，Hickey也绝对少不了——这个醉醺醺的士兵总是会出现，而他醉的程度则视时候而定。往往是手里拿着一大瓶酒，桌上还放着几个空杯子，已经喝得丝毫不知身处何处。

而今天，也是一样的让人心烦意乱。Charles一走进来就看见Hickey，吊儿郎当的样子跟往常并无二致——不幸的是这次他还没醉得不省人事。Charles瞥了他一眼，就立刻知道他至少还能再喝上5品脱才会醉倒在桌子底下。也就是说，这次他得一直容忍着这家伙直到Master Kenway的到来。

“不错的一天，Hickey。”他一边问候那家伙，一边挑了个离众人最远的位置坐下。伸手去拿自己放在大衣口袋里的早先收集好的报告，然后开始整理，尽量让自己无视那人。面前的桌子上已经有一大堆杂乱的文件了：地图、信件、报道还有其它文件。这些东西都很重要，可是因为最近他和Haytham都很少来这儿，根本没人去搭理它们。Johnson是在这里待得第二久的人。但是，通常他只负责收集信息，无暇顾及其它。Hickey则是待得最久的人。不过……他是Hickey嘛，Charles可一点都不指望他。有时候Charles甚至会惊讶于他还记得自己的名字。

“好啊……Lee！”Hickey喊回一个冲着酒气的问候，那爆发的音量让隔着桌子的Charles都缩了缩脖子。这才下午六点，他还没准备好要和醉汉打交道，更别说是一个喝醉的Hickey了。“什么风把你给吹来了？”他问。

“我要见Master Kenway，如果你非想知道。”Charles简略地回答着，轻轻叹气，只顾埋首于自己的报告。他真是不想和Hickey废话。

“又是Master Kenway，哈？”Hickey冲Charles露出一个坏笑，让Charles恶心透了。

“是。我们打算谈谈最近的线索。”Charles说着，对那人皱了皱眉，“他要求我来帮他，作他的助理。”

“助理……是吧？或者说，左右手？”Hickey偷笑起来，尽管Charles一点都不明白他和Master Kenway的关系有什么好笑的。“你喜欢就那么叫吧。毕竟我确实是，他最亲近的盟友。”他缓慢地说出来，试图终结这场对话。上帝啊，为什么Hickey不能就醉倒在某个巷子里算了呢？干嘛非得一直来惹怒他呢？

“哦，我很理解你有多想变成他的左右手。”Hickey继续说着，咧开嘴满脸的洋洋得意。而Charles一心只想用拳头把这表情从他脸上打掉。不过说实话，他也确实开始有些好奇Hickey是什么意思。

“我是说字面意思的左右手。不知道你在摸着他的时候还能不能像平日里那么谦逊……”

“够了！你到底在说些什么？！”Charles从椅子上跳起来大声呵斥Hickey。他知道自己的脸正因为愤怒而涨红，“你怎么敢说Mater Kenway这样的话？你……”

“嗯，可不是嘛，你才不会想这些事呢，是不？”Hickey继续坏笑着冲Charles挑了挑眉，“你对我生气根本就是因为他不会去温暖你的床——永远也不会！”

“我让你闭嘴了！你不许再说这些事！”Charles抗议着想让他停下来。被Hickey看穿已经够糟糕的了，但如果让Master Kenway听到这些话……Charles必须承认有时他或许会有些关于Haytham Kenway的幻想……但他并不像是真的能有机会做成什么的样子。而且这也绝对不关Hickey什么事。

“哦，得了吧。你的心思太明显了！”Hickey显然还没放弃，“随时都是‘是的，Master Kenway’‘当然，Master Kenway’‘如您所愿，Master Kenway’，活像只没得到奖赏的宠物狗！”他讥讽道，挤眉弄眼地模仿着Charles的口气。“闭嘴！还是你希望我亲手打掉你这个贱笑？”Charles怒吼道，威慑地走近一步并举起拳头以示真的很乐意揍他一顿。

“你才不敢！”Hickey也站起来向前迎上，挑衅着准备对抗，尽管他已经有些站不稳，“这又不能讨好Master Kenway……”

“哦你这废物！”Charles大吼，拳头即将落下。然而突然间一个声音阻止了他。

“够了，绅士们！”

Haytham命令道。他出现在门口，双手随意地背在身后，脸上的表情难以捉摸。“我听够你们的争吵了。Thomas，你现在可以走了，谢谢。”

Hickey知道最好还是听话，于是他迅速地离开了房间，消失前却没忘了扔给Charles一个嘲讽的眼神。Charles愤怒地举起拳头，立刻得到了Haytham的一句斥责。“Charles，拜托，控制一下！”

“请原谅我，Master Kenway。”他答复着垂下视线。幸好Hickey不会看到这一幕了，Charles暗自想着，发誓等会儿要好好揍那个醉汉一顿。

“唉，真是一团乱。”Haytham看向桌上那些凌乱的文件，叹了口气。他一边开始着手汇总这些文件，一边向Charles投去一个询问的表情，“能帮我整理一下吗，Charles？”

“当然。我能做点什么？”Charles说着，也随之来到桌旁。

“我打算给这些信件分类，所以那些文件是你的了。”Haytham下令，却并未从文书中抬起头。

Charles只好点点头，也先开始处理手头的文档。一时间，沉默降临在他们之中。Charles真的好想知道Haytham究竟在门口站了多久……实际上Haytham根本不需要旁听太久。Hickey的每一句话都是那么下流直白，一清二楚地“暗示”出了那个猥琐的实义。Charles不时向Haytham投去一个不安的眼神，心想着或许自己应该说点或者做点什么。

“如果你有什么想说的，请直说吧Charles。”Haytham轻轻叹息，抬起头来看着对面正在偷看他的人。

“我，呃……我不是有意要……我只是……”他深吸一口气来整理思绪，好让自己不要在大团长的面前结巴得像个傻瓜，尤其是当他刚被一个醉汉指控过。“我只是想问，Master Kenway，您到底听到了多少……刚才我和Hickey的对话……”

“嗯……首先，我不会把那说成是一次‘对话’。那只能算是争吵。”Haytham开口，优雅地微笑着，有些出乎Charles的意料，“不过我确实听到了不少东西。”他继续说下去，神情严肃起来，再度开口前的几秒变得格外漫长，“……从你过激的反应来看，我想Thomas说的是真的。”

Charles感觉到他的脸颊在Haytham难以读懂的注视下几乎要燃烧起来。文件从他的手中滑落，他注视着地面，开始坐立不安。无疑，Haytham什么都明白了。就算他没看到刚才自己对Hickey那夸张的反应，此刻微妙的尴尬也足以揭示一切。他知道Haytham在等着他回答……但他会希望他否认吗？还是在期待他亲口承认这一点？Charles完全不知道该怎么做……

“我……实在对不起……我不该让您知道我的这些……心思……”他微弱地说着，但立刻被打断了。

“别说了，Charles。我不想听见你为此道歉，不需要。”Haytham把手中的一叠信件放下，起身绕过桌子，停在Charles的身旁……尽管他并没有直视着Charles。“我知道Thomas的言语未免太过粗俗。所以……我是应该按字面去理解他的话呢？或者是应该采纳一种更加……温和的释义？”

他一边问着，一边向身边的Charles投去几个侧目。Charles发誓他在那几个视线交汇的瞬间看到柔情和笑意在大团长的眼中绽出花火。如果不是亲眼所见，就连他自己也不会相信。Master Kenway这是在问他对自己的感觉吗？他在……调情吗？

“呃，如果让我亲口来说的话，我必然会选择更加温和的说法……”Charles回答得小心而缓慢。即便Haytham的神情给了他期冀，他仍然保持着那份克制的谦敬。小心翼翼地，生怕一个措辞的不当就会让他苦心营造的一切消失殆尽。

“这可真是……让人安心。”Haytham松了一口气。他注视着Charles，夹杂着少许犹豫，向后退开一步，“你愿意随我去我房间里吗？”

“万分乐意，Master Kenway。”Charles几乎已经无法呼吸，在疯狂的心跳中勉强保持着冷静。Haytham点了点头，转过身头也不回地向自己的房间走去，好像确信身后的人一定会跟上似的——而Charles也必定会跟上。当他命令Charles关上身后的门时，脸上仍然挂着平日里平静优雅的表情。他站在书桌旁点起蜡烛，然后转向那个手足无措地站在门口的人。“靠近点吧Charles。”Haytham对他微笑，“我又不会咬人。”

Haytham的话逗得Charles轻轻笑起来。他满怀渴望地向Haytham慢慢走去，停在与他仅有一寸距离之处。他几乎能够感觉到大团长…不，Haytham的急促呼吸。他柔软地笑着，当Haytham把手搭在他的肩上时他的心跳仿佛也漏了一拍。Haytham的另一只手贴上了他的脸。

时间仿佛静止了。Haytham的气息悄然滑过Charles的嘴唇，他热切地注视着他，而后将他拉进一个缠绵的吻中。起初是缓慢的试探，很快汹涌的爱意就让他们迷失其中。Charles的双臂攀上Haytham的腰，而Haytham的手落在Charles的脖颈。那一刻，他们已然完全忘记了片刻之前所有的忧虑。

\-------

当太阳再次升上窗口，金色的阳光如潮水般倾泻而入。它照耀着桌上烛台里燃烧剩下的残烛头，并在散落地面的衣物排扣上反射出耀眼的光芒。Charles沉睡着轻轻扭动，在Haytham的怀抱中与他依偎得更加紧密。

当Charles真正睁开眼睛时已经过了上午十点。他先是震惊于环绕着他的这一切，而后渐渐地安心下来，安静地定格在自己醒来的姿势。Haytham也在他的怀里，熟睡着，往日的威严都隐去踪迹，取而代之的只有平和与喜悦。他的头发散开着，深红的发带落在他的脸旁。那是Charles从未曾见过的，摄人心魄的美丽。

或许，他也不需要去揍Hickey一顿了。

End


End file.
